Situation Zero
by Andre787
Summary: A group of terrorists manage to steal nukes from a Russian base. A war will come out and all peoples lives will be changed. However 1 squad will manage to end the war. Find out how this war begins and ends. Contains Advanceshipping
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, The only thing I own is this fanfic.

I hope You enjoy :)

Pokemon: Situation Zero

Prologue

Iraq: July 19, 2022 17:53

In an unidentified Location

"So whats the briefing." Asked the terrorist. "It's Quite simple really." Said the leader of the group. " "We Will sneak through the borders of Russia through Azerbaijani territory then we go through a Russian Base and steal nuclear weapons to strike at the United States ". As they depart for Russia, They ride a truck bound for Azerbaijan.

Azerbaijan: July 20, 2022 00:35

Near the borders of Russia

As the terrorists continue their journey towards a Russian nuke bunker, They Stop the truck and proceed to a mountain which they must pass. "Ha Just wait until those American pigs see their destruction!" "We will destroy America if its the last thing we-" The group's leader interrupted the terrorists words and says: "Damn, enemy patrol in the area! Get down!". As the enemy patrol which consists of 2 guards approach. one terrorist gets behind the patrol and stabs them on the neck. "Good job there" says the proud terrorist" "Now lets move."

Russia: July 20, 2022 6:53

In the Russian Base

As the terrorists slowly approach the base, They saw only a few guards guarding the bunker. "Get the sniper we will snipe those guards in the Base." Explains the terrorist. As all the guards have been sniped by the terrorists, They approach the bunker and steal nuclear weapons. They load 1 Into each russian truck and then escape.

* * *

I hoped You like it :)

I know No Pokemon Characters have appeared here and surely the Terrorists are NOT The main characters.

Im very sorry about one racist comment about America :( I promise it will never happen again.

This is my first fanfic And I know it might be bad.  
If you have a suggestion pls tell it to me :)

I will make the next one in a week or two


	2. Act I Familiar Faces

Hi :) this is the 2nd chapter of my fanfiction Situation Zero

This time the pokemon characters will appear

I hope you enjoy and Thank you for your attention ^_^

Situation Zero

Act I Familiar Faces

Present Day,

Pallet Town: February 10, 2023

11:30

At Ash's school

Ash an 18 year old boy was thinking what would happen in Valentines Day in February 14. I wonder what would happen in February 14? Are we going to make Valentine Cards? 5 Minutes later, A 17 Year old girl named May approached Ash. Hi May! Ash said happily so what are you doing here? Asked ash.

Ummm I just wanted to ask you if ummm... May saying it nervously as she blushed. Ash... May saying quietly. Yeah May? Ash asked. I...I ummm lets sit together in lunch. May Nervously said. As they went to a lunch table Drew sees May and immediately goes to her. Hi May! Said Drew blushing

So are you looking for a date? May immediately says Nope im going out with A- Err nothing. There was silence at the moment until Ash broke the silence. Ummm... What just happened? Asked Ash. What happened? I'll tell you what happened! You just stole my girl! Drew Shouted angrily. Your what? May shouted. Get away Drew we are not a couple Ok! May said. As the bell rang all of them went to their respective classrooms.

Pallet Town: February 10.2023

17:50

At Ash's school

At Last! Cleaning time is done. May said relieved. As she was about to leave she asked Ash to walk her home. Ash Can you walk me home? May asked happily Yeah Sure! Ash said while blushing. As they were walking home May was asking ash. Ash? Do you umm like me? May asked curiously. Ash blushed and he happily said.: May... I Love you. And May said: I love you too... Ash. As Ash stopped at May's house he says something nice to May. Sweet Dreams May Ash Said happily. Then he leaves.

Pallet Town: February 10, 2023

18:26

At May's house

OMG! I just kissed Ash Said May Happily As Max enters the room he says: Could you keep it down! Your so noisy that I can hear you in my room. Shouted Max Angrily. But May was so happy that he ignored Max and began thinking about Ash For the whole night.

Hope you liked the 2nd chapter of this fanfic

The 3rd chapter should be done in 5 days or earlier

If I decide to make the 3rd chapter longer it will be within

2-4 weeks


	3. Act I A Desparate Situation

Hello there this is the 3rd chapter of my fanfic

I hope you will enjoy this chapter ^_^

The war I was talking about in the summary

STARTS NOW!.

Situation Zero

Act 1 A Desperate Situation.

Pallet Town: February 14,2023

7:30

At Ash's house

Ash was preparing to go to school. First, he ate, took a bath, and then Brushed his teeth. Afterwards he went to school. On the way to school Ash was happy that he kissed May 3 Days ago. "I wonder what will happen today." Ash thought. He was shocked to see that Drew was looking at him angrily. "So you kissed my girl, huh?" Shouted Drew angrily. Can you hear me? Shouted Drew. Drew was about to punch Ash until May arrived in the scene. "Drew! What are you doing?" Asked May angrily. Ummm... Nothing. Answered Drew. The Bell rang and Drew thoight to himself "Saved By The Bell.

Iraq: February 13 2023

18:50

Opetation: Open Skies

As it seemed as a sucsessful victory for the Americans to restore order in Afghanistan and Iraq, They were wrong. Al Qaeda Rebels were preparing to laucnh their nukes in 3 Regoins, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. American intelligence has not yet noticed any Nuke activity in any area of Iraq. As They were about to prepare to launch the nukes to those 3 regions, American Intelligence was immediately alerted.

"Sir! Al Qaeda Terrorists have fired a nuke towards three islands!" "Ok Commence evacuation procedures in those regions... And evacuate as many civilians as you can.

Pallet Town: February 14,2023

1 Minuite after Nuclear Launch

16:50

Ash and May were walking towards their homes unexpectantly, an alert was spread across the town and sirens were immediately rang. The Alert said: "A Nuclear Device has been launched from Iraq. Every civilian in the city must proceed to the Airport and the docks as soon as possible. American Soldiers will be meeting you in the area and will be escorint you towards a transport aircraft. Please proceed towards the airport immediately!" After hearing this alarm Ash and May Ran as fast as they could towards their houses alerting their parents about the nuclear device. They soon dashed to the airport on time with a large croud. 15 C-5 Galaxies soon arrived at the airport, On which they already Rushed the civilians on the aircraft. Ash And May were boarded in C-5 9 which was the first depart. Their parents were boarded in C-5 13 Which departed 2nd to the last. After 13 Minuites have passed, A Nuke detonated on Pallet Town. Crashing 10 C-5 Galaxies in the area.

Pallet Town: February 14, 2023

10 minuites after Nuclear Detonation

17:15

Nothing was left on this town... Every person, who still remained in the town either died on the explosion or was exposed to Radiation. The Only things that can be heard there were Winds and these transmissions.

Flash! NBC-One Nuclear, Bravo, Enemy 0624, Charlie, 90 degree grid. Juliet, 90 seconds **Jamming Interference** Advice: Nuclear Detonation detected, fallout predicted within a radius of 7.4 miles at the location of NB07850. Contamination Centers are being established at this time and will be operational within 2 hours, Personnel on the elevated areas are advised to seek medical attention in the first available opportunity."

Well War Starts now ^_^  
Note: Ash And May survived the nuke attack so dont get worried

Pls review ^_^


	4. Act II, Speeches Of The Old

It was a long time since I updated this story. I was doing so much in my journalism

class. I think this time, It will improve. Presenting Act II.

Situation Zero: Act II, Speeches Of The Old

Characters to be in this fanfic:  
Other Minor Characters.

Satelite Database 1.

March 14, 2024,

One month after nuclear detonation.

This nuclear warhead, was probably the last desperate situation to divert the Americans into defending their homeland rather than continue their peacekeeping operations in Iraq. Russians, being angered by this information declared war on Iraq; Which caused a devestating toll among Iraqi citizens. The Americans knew what they had to do. They invaded Iraq 17 days after Russia conquered Iraq and this assault was sucsessful. Only to know that armageddon was yet to come closer, by the years to come. We did what we did and there is no reversing that. Like the war, 12 years ago...

-A U.S Marine

This was not supposed to happen, we were the ones who stood guard while this tradegy came. We failed our responsibilities, our duties... our honor. Even though I was in charge of all this, I came too late and later saw that not everyone is perfect, even for this great nation. Therefore, I pledge to this day that I will sacrifice everything, and stand guard against anything that comes near us. Thank you, and have a good night.

-Commander in charge while Kanto, Sinnoh, and the Hoenn Region fell.

I regret that I have to work with ourselves. We just wanted to have revenge upon what has humilihated our country, not to take a lot of civilian lives. Our ally, The Americans, sacrificed their men, their commanders, their people just to let our regime end on Iraq. I consider it a great sacrifice. We aren't heroes. We are just animals showing no mercy to anyone on Earth waiting for humanity to become extinct. And so I proclaim, my resignation as the Commander of Chief of the Russian Military.

-Russian Commander In Chief

Surviving is nothing to be afraid of. You should've been thankful, that you survived today and was granted another day to live. Just kee[ vigilant and remain strong. And you will surely survive the darkest moments in the history of mankind.

-Ash's teacher.

This Fanfic was full of speeches, regarding the detonation of the nuclear warhead you remembered. This will signal the next stage of the war which is yet to come.

And Now a sneak peak on whats going to happen in a few chapters.

No! I can't let you go! Please, I need you, You were the one who made me happy, even in this dark moment! Just please... dont go...

Huh? Where am I? Ash! Your alive! May screamed with relieved. She started to cry and started hugging Ash after their first battle in the frontline and began being close together once again.


	5. Act II, Retaliation

The last fanfic was full of quotes made by me :P

Now its time to go a little bit backward and see how those

notes go...

Situation Zero: Act II: Retaliation

3 Days After Nuclear Detonation

February 17, 2024

Russia has declared war on Iraq, after the terrorists have recently gained their own government in the country. "_This is a desperate situation for our great nation, we must strike back in order to teach those merciless terrorists on what damage they have done on the lives of people and our country, Therefore, I am declaring war on Iraq as plans to prevent a world war from happening"_. Little did the Russian President know that this will only result in a new World War to the World. By that time, The Americans were in their homeland increasing security for their country. Ash was in May's house at New York when he heard the news, He was talking with May, His best friend, while suddenly the news spreaded like a pandemic. America was the most affected with this situation as Iraq and Russia were their allies. The president made a speech on the white house saying: "_I cannot just sit here and watch one of my allies being destroyed one by one. I dont want war, I want peace. I must either decide wheather to help Russia or Iraq alone. It is my descision to decide and not yours. I appreciate your support and I hope our descision will be the right way."_

A few hours after declaring war, Russia relentlessly attacked Iraq, killing thousands of soldiers, men, women, and children. It only took them a few days to conquer the last of Iraq. This made the President of the United States think that the right descision was to defend Iraq. Soon, Millions of Americans voted for the attack and the plan was established. About 175,000 Soldiers, 1200 Tanks, 900 Aircraft, and 1500 helicopters will attack The taken Iraq from the Russians.

17 Days Later...

March 6, 2024.

Operation: "Preserving Freedom"

The Americans were drawing near Russian teritorry, Flak Fire was soon heard all over the place and "Scorched Earth" Was being done on Iraq, Oil Fields, Farms, and Power plants, All were nothing but destroyed to delay the American offensive It only took a day for the Americans to liberate Iraq from Russian control due to effective tacticts. An epic moment, soon happened in the Baghdad Convention Center, which was the the HQ for Russian operations in Iraq, Was the primary site for the "Raising of the American Flag". A Journalist was able to catch the picture live and was shown at International television. When The Marines reacher the top of the convention center, They cut the Russian flag and raised the American flag to show the world that they have won in liberating Iraq from the Russians and soon the Russian Commander in Chief was humilihated by this action and resigned. Ash and May were watching the "Raising Of The American Flag" and rejoiced by this action. May accidentally hugs Ash and they start blushing. "Uhh... Mmm... May?" Ash said in shock while his heart was beating fast just like a heart attack. And soon, May stopped hugging Ash and said to ash: "Let's never talk about this in the history of our lives. Understand?" And Ash, nervously saying, "Understood".

Outer Space... Unknown Coordinations

March 13, 2024

**SELECTING MILKY WAY GALAXY**

**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**

The War has been over and has been declared a total victory for the American Army while the Russian President Resigns from presidency, Humilihated by this action.

**LANGUAGE ASSIMILATION COMPLETE**

AI: Welcome Back Foreman.

**FOREMAN AWAKENED FROM STASIS**

AI: N-16LQ detonation on the western part of the planet

Initiating Harvesting Procedures.

Core Exchange completed and are on planetary approach

Starter sequence proceeding normally

Tactical Analysis: Indigenous civilization highly unstable

N-16LQ detonation indicates self destruction now in progress

Primary N-16 Concentrations identified,

coordinates Locked.

Deployment Sequences Initiating Now.

All Transport Units launched and are at full speed...

Unexpected Hostile Reaction!  
Energy Weapon deployed against transports!

Invasion Probabilty Low.

Defensive Dispersal Functions Initiated.

Minor Transporter Damage.

Proceeding as Targeted .

Initiating Surface Scans

Deployment, Appears to have been matured.

Analysis indicates indigenous civilization is highly viable.

Advise Mission Abort foreman.

Supervisor: The Mission Will Not Aborted!  
No President Exists for viable indigenous resistance.

After N-16LQ detonation event.

Overlord will be intregued, Proceed to harvesting operations as planned

AI: Supervisor registering objection.

Harvesting operations ready for threshold defense

Units unsuitable for prolonged resistance to organized forces

Supervisor: Disorganize them!  
Divert Indegenous forces away from relay nodes

during construction.

Objection Dismissed!

AI: Plan Accepted,

Deploying units on major population centers.


	6. Act II, Invasion

Alien Invasion... Guess what? This is an alternate story on how Pokemon got on Earth XD

Now lets see what N-16 is, What losses happened, And what was that "Energy Weapon".

Situation Zero: Act II, Invasion 

On 13:59 Eastern Standard time, Alien spacecraft landed on Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn Regions. These Spacecraft's purposes are still unknown and we're yet to discover on what is their purpose...  
People were surprised that they were not the only ones who lived on the universe. They were completely ill-prepared on how to face this ruthless action. The Aliens showed no mercy when they attacked Earth and the Humans suffered in extreme condition.

Ash: What The Hell Was That?

There was no surprise on what was it, An Invasion began on the city of New York. The American Army immediately retaliated but was sustaining heavy casualties. They could not defend every place on America. The Aliens attacked almost all cities on the world. Manila, Sydney, Los Angeles, London and Cape Town were the only cities spared by this action throughout the world. New York, wasn't that lucky.

May: Its an Alien Invasion Ash!  
Ash: Duck!

**Thunderbolt runs in**

Pickachu: Pika! CHU!  
Enormous rounds of Pokemon attacked the city. The leader of all this was Deoxys. He needed all the N-16 Material to make all Pokemon survive. N-16 Was a new chemical since the Nuclear Detonation happened. Somehow, The nuclear device was heavily mutated, which killed everyone in the reasons in just 25 seconds due to radiation.  
Pikachu: Pika... Pika Pika... (Surrender now, and you will be spared on this glorious battle... for Pokemon)

Ash and May, who couldn't understand their language, ignored this and started to run. A Spaceship was near the Empire State Building and carried Alien aircraft. 20 F-22 Raptors were sent to defend the city, however, due to the massive power of the aliens, they were almost annihalted. With the last 7 F-22's remaing, 3 Tried to destroy the massive spacecraft. Laser guns, Forcefields, And massive Ion Cannons were used by the spaceship.  
U.S Soldier: All Citizens remain calm! We are here to evacuate you safely to another safe location in the world. 10 U.S Soldiers, 2 M1A2 Abrams Tanks, And 5 Strykers arrived in May's neighbourhood waiting for Civilians to board the Stryker's. An F-22 Raptor flew by and destroyed an Alien fighter. A lot of Flak, Crashing debris, and an Alien Spaceship can be seen. Ash And May, Luckily seeing the U.S Convoy boarded 1 of the Strykers. With no other civilians coming. They left. A lot of noise can be heard even outside the vehicle. An Alien Shockwave Vehicle was seen and destroyed by one of the American M1A2 Abrams tanks. 3 Chinooks, escorted by 5 AH-64 Apache's arrived on time near the Convoy and began evacuating them. The Pickachu was highly injured and was carried by Ash and was being cared.

May: Is that the alien we encountered on the house Ash?  
Ash: Yes it is, I saw how it was badly hurt, It fainted, so there will be no harm caused for now.

Leaving New York, Ash and May, U.S Soldiers, and some civilians, sat there as the city was obliterated by the Ion Cannon from the Alien spaceship.

U.S Military Command Center: 

General Shepherd: I Told You Dont Retreat! I Repeat Dont Retreat! Oh damn, We lost contact. America is suffering one of its darkest days. And this is a hopeless situation.

U.S Marine: There are 17 More Space Ships inbound sir.

General Shepherd: Damn Those Aliens! Fire our Proton Cannon Again!  
U.S Marine: But Sir our Proton Cannons are nearing...

General Shepherd: THEN SEND OUR SPACESHIPS TO DEFEND AND MAKE A BARRICADE UNTIL WE CAN MAKE OUR PROTON CANNONS WORK AGAIN!  
General Shepherd ranted out so loud. All the other Generals and soldiers, were suffering and dying on the battlefield while facing resistance on Earth. Body by Body, City By City, were being annihalated by all means used by the aliens.

Well I worked much on this part didn't I? :P

But you might be wondering... How the hell did Earth Have Spaceships and didn't use them to attack the Alien Spaceships?  
Well the answer is: The Spaceships were docked in the ISS (Which Will be featured later) And are departing. Pls Review ^_^


	7. Act II, The Final Stand

Act II will be done in 4 chapters.

Act III will show how the war developed so quickly

Well this is all I can say (Probably a sneak peak :P )

3 Wars took place in the Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn.

Thats a sneak peak :P

Now Lets Go!

Situation Zero: Act II, The Last Stand.

Operation: Final Stand

3 Chinooks and 5 AH-64 Apache's were able to rescue an American convoy and a small number of civilians. However this wasn't such a victory. They watched the Big Apple, fall upon the aliens control. Nothing can be seen in the area in that moment. Even the sign of the Americans; The Statue Of Liberty was destroyed. However not only the United States was suffering from this but the whole world was also affected. The U.S Military failed to defend the whole United States. As of today, morale is low. But they were still determined to defend the last place in the United States which was not yet destroyed- Los Angeles.

Los Angeles International Airport.

March 15, 2024

Pilot: We are proceeding towards the airport. We are asking you to assist us on the way to the airport.

ATC: Charlie 3 you are to proceed to Delta, Northwest.

Pilot: Copy that ATC, good day.

After a long journey from New York, the three chinooks were about to approach the airport of Los Angeles. The weather was rainy. The AH-64 Apaches were sent to "Santa Monica Airport" To be refueled and be prepared for their next operation. As Ash and May arrived in the airport of Los Angeles, they saw a lot of military personnel and evacuees in the area. They saw that all flights were either redirected to other cities, or landed in the airport.  
May: I dont like it here that much.

Ash: Do you want to go out of the airport then?  
May: Well maybye we should.

They got out of the airport and began walking around the city. They can see a lot of soldiers guarding the city, a small military outpost near Hollywood, and civilians enjoying their day. While Ash and May were walking near the beach, an alarm sounded. A soldier spoke out loud: Attention all civilians, an alien attack is incoming on which is a large force. We are asking you to return to your homes, or find cover! A lot people panicked in this situation, however, soldiers in the city sucsessfuly calmed the civilians down. A majority of the people followed the soldier's orders and remained quiet. Guns against thunder, And rockets against lasers. The soldiers fought all they could and remained on alert. A total of 20 F-22 Raptor's, 35 F-15E Strike Eagles, 500 M1A2 Abrams Tanks, 1 million soldiers, and 3 AC-130 Gunships were used to defend Los Angeles. They were giving the aliens all they got, It was their Final Stand. Suddenly, an alien Spaceship was seen 5 Kilometers in the outskirts of Los Angeles. With no other way to destroy it, 3 F-22 Raptors and 5 F-15E Strike Eagles went out to try and destroy it. They faced a lot of Laser fire, but still remained strong and focused. They were able to destroy the forcefield of the spacecraft and some of the guns on it. However the shock cannon was still operational and can wipe out the entire city within a few minutes. With no hope, the U.S Military decided to retreat near Hollywood and started to defend from there. The Alien spacescraft was approaching slowly and the civilians started to get scared. With almost no hope the Human spacecraft named "Echelon" came out of the sky and fired its Proton Cannons at the Alien spacecraft, sucsessfuly destroying it. The soldiers rejoiced and their morale started to increase.

Captain of the "Echelon": We will be helping you in defending Los Angeles from the aliens. Echelon out!

All of the soldiers were defeating the aliens and soon, the aliens started to retreat. This was the first time that the Humans won the battle against the aliens and soon will inspire every citizen in the world that nothing is impossible, especially in one of the darkest times in the history of the Earth while the reaction of the Alien Supervisor, Deoxys, became angry.

Kanto Region

March 15, 2024

Alien Soldier: The Humans have sucsessfuly defended one of their cities and one of out spaceships have been destroyed. We retreated in the hands of the enemy, sir. There was no other way we could..

Alien Supervisor: "How could the Humans defeat us while we are more advanced than them...

THIS IS STUPID!"

He ranted

Alien Supervisor: DO YOU EXPECT THAT A RACE, LOWER THAN OUR TECHNOLOGY WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT US? NO! WE SHOULD'VE WON THAT BATTLE WITH ONLY MINOR CASUALTIES AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED? WE RETREATED!

He ranted even more

Alien Supervisor: This is one of the most humilihating moments in our history. Now all the other species will laugh at us, losing against the Humans... This is not yet lost... We will make sure that they will suffer against us... We will make sure that we win and annihalate all of the Humans, once and for all...

I hoped you liked this chapter ^_^  
I hope it was more understandable too...

Thank You!

Pls Review :)


	8. Act II, The Crater

Situation Zero: Act II, The Crater

A couple of stragglers in some cities of the world were inspired to wipe the aliens out of their cities and restore the World in complete Human control. Ash and May, inspired by the Military, decided to sign up for the Military in spite of the risks.

Los Angeles Military Base, Hollywood.

March 16, 2024

Ash and May decided to sign up for the Military in spite of the risks of dying, being injured, or other reasons. They were surprised to see their older friends (Except Drew and Misty) To be in there waiting to sign up for the military.

Ash: Hey Brock, Dawn, and Gary

May: Same with Ash

Brock,Dawn and Gary: Hi Guys what are you doing here?

Ash And May: Signing up for the military, how about you?

Brock, Dawn And Gary: Same with you guys

Ash And May: Ok! Lets go!

As they went to the recruiter's office, they signed up for the military succsessfuly and their training was to begin on March 17.

Outer Space, Foreman 371 Command Ship

Unknown Coordinates.

Satelite has received this broadcast about 3 minutes ago

AI: Relay node construction complete. All 19 threshold assemblies in progress. However, resistence is growing and retaliation has increased. Diversion tactics failing. Victory now highly unlikely. Advise aborting mission immediately foreman.

Supervisor: THE MISSION WILL PROCEED AS ORDERED!

he ranted

Supervisor: Overlord suspects the delivery of N-16LQ to lower harvesting operations. You are to scour the blast site for premeditation of indigenous species. Confiscate all N-16 information and report findings to hub

AI: Order accepted. Disseminating questionable directives to surface units. Initial Blast site located.

5 months later...

August 16, 2024

Sarajevo

This was the first deployment of Ash and company. They were assigned to the 152nd Marine Corps to investigate the blast site of the recent N-16 bomb. Little did they know that the Aliens were also there investigating. 3 USAF C-130J's transported the soldiers towards the battlefield. While an AC-130U was on stanby to provide any air support needed to help the troops.

U.S Marine: Ok Soldiers! Lock'n Load!

They began checking their guns and soon were ready to be paratrooped. 5 minutes later they were paratrooped down the battlefield but they saw fires of thunder, shockwaves, lasers, and cannons. They were surprised that other U.S Soldiers stationed there were fighting against the aliens. They had High morale, and a lot of weapons. But they didn't have any contact with the outside world which could let them lose immediately should an Alien Spaceship go into their location and annihalate them. Only a Human spacecraft is powerful enough to destroy Alien spaceships with their proton cannons. The group had 4 M1A2 Abrams Tanks, 500 Soldiers and 10 Strykers. They were relieved when they saw the C-130J aircraft dropping down U.S Marines on the battlefield. After seeing this, Ash called in the AC-130 with the authorization of the USAF command. The AC-130's 125mm Howitzer and its 45mm Bofor's cannon was used wideley on the battle. A few alien tanks were sighted along attacking the group, hence the AC-130U destroyed the tanks with its mighty, roaring 125mm Howitzer. The alien soldiers were also completely annihalated due to the AC-130's help and the determination of the soldiers to win.  
AC-130 Pilot: Ok we are about to rearm in the nearest base, We are to be back in 1 hour, hope you survive that

He joked

Ash: Sure we will. Hope you dont get shot down.

Ash responded.

Initial Blast Site

15 minutes after battle.

The U.S soldiers followed the marines in order to support them with Heavy armor and large aliens, known to be firing vines and able to fire powders of poison which bring massive infections to the Human Organs.

Ash: Command, you aren't going to believe this...

May: What was that?

Ash: Green Gasses are coming out of the crater.

Command: Ok take a sample and go out there ASAP, a huge alien force is coming towards you and are about to cover the evidence up. The extraction zone will be in the North side in the city due to other LZ's being "hot" understood?

Ash: Understood!  
The team was informed by Ash and moved ASAP towards the extraction zone.

Aliens were sighted along the city and they were having a hard time to move. Tanks, Drones, and Aliens are seen along the city just waiting for the Marines to enter the city. However the aliens underestimated the human strength and were confident they were about to win. However, they were wrong. Lasers, shockwaves, and Other elements can be seen 500ft above the city. They were so bright that the U.S Command noticed this almost immediately. The Group of Ash were rapidly winning with only minor casualities. An alien soon killed the Captain who was in charge of the group. Ash was called and the Captain said: "Ash... I have a lot of trust in you, I am appointing you as the leader of the group... Sarge..." He said. He died 10 seconds later after all the blood gushing out of his body. Ash soon let go of the Captains body and screamed: "ALIENS YOU SONS OF B***ES! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!". The soldiers opened fire on all the aliens, making sure that they wont have another casualty. May blushed at Ash's determination and but was set back on his harsh words. Ash seeing an alien near May, he shot his M16 Rifle at the alien ultimately obliterating it. More aliens were coming and the situation was desperate. 2 Alien Spaceships were seen on the area and the soldiers began to fear them. They were afraid that it will annihalate them and kill them all. But Ash, mighty and strong, showed no fear and let their morale increase. He made a speech to keep the soldiers morale high, saying: We are serving not only our country, but the whole World. The Aliens are going to obliterate us IF we just retreat and just die without honor. So, citizens not only from America, but of the whole world, are you with me?  
Soldiers: URA!

After this speech, Their morale increased to the highest number possible. It broke the 100% and can break to more than 200%. They fought determined to win and protect the Earth from the invaders from obliterating their race and the only planet they can live on, Earth. They managed to reach the LZ and were possible early. Command decided that the spaceships will just annihalate any stragglers left in the city, so they decided that their newly built spaceship, The Kestrel, was sent their also on its first deployment. It is a gigantic spaceship, built especially for Space travel and Orbital defense. It can carry at least 1,500 space fighter jets and a lot of soldiers, tanks, and other equipment. It has a length of 5 kilometers and a height of 3000 feet. It is so giant that it had to use space transports to evacuate the Army led by Ash. 500 Space Fighter Aircraft from the Kestrel were sent to the battlefield. They obliterated the whole Alien army and destroyed the alien spacecraft. The Space Fighter Aircraft's weapons were 4 25mm Proton Cannons and 2 45mm Proton Colliders. The Squad was evacuated by transports and Sarajevo was back under Human control.

How Did you like it? :)

This was the longest I made.

I hope this is also understandable! 


	9. Act II: South, East, West

One thing to say... YAY NEW EXTREMELY SUPER WEAPONS IN SITUATION ZERO! :D

Now lets kick some alien butt :)

Situation Zero: Act II, South, East, West

Manila, Philippines

A new weapon has been developed in Sangley Point due to the massive numbers of forests in Asia. These new weapons are the AX-1 Devestator and the G-57 Annihalator. The Devastator was a walker, carrying 2 Ion chainguns. Just one of these can destroy almost everything on its path. The Annihalator is a mammoth walker built with 1 Proton chaingun, 4 Missile Hatches. A medium sized compartment filled with 6 seats to transport 6 infantry, 2 Anti-Aircraft Ion chainguns on the top, and a devestating Ion laser that can melt any metal made on Earth. Its massive legs and its devestating weaponry makes it a weapon of mass destruction. It can obliterate an enemy base in just a few minutes and crush anything on its path with its 4 massive legs. These weapons of mass destruction are the first to use alien technology. 15 Devestators and 5 Annihalators were sent to the United States. They were impressed by their incredible weaponry and began to mass produce the Devestators. However, due to the massive size of the annihalator, they can only produce 10 in 1 month and 5 days.

Cebu, Philippines

Operation: Forest Fire

The first to use the Devastator's and the Annihalator's were Ash's group. Cebu was incredibly made as a stronghold for the aliens in Asia and therefore was made the Headquarters for Alien operations in Asia. This was Ash and May's second deployment.

Ash: What the hell are these things?  
Ash Asked.

U.S General: These our are new weapons. They come in handy when you come there and destroy them all. So care for a try?

Ash: Yes I would love that. Lets kick some alien butt!

Soon after, the group were in the Devastator's and the Annihalators

There were a total of only 500 soldiers in the attack due to the help of the new weapons. There were 2 Annihalator's in use and 10 Devastator's in use.  
May: Umm Ash do you think we can survive this.

She asked while slightly blushing

Ash: Yeah! Sure we can! Although few in numbers, we have powerful weapons in our arsenal

May: Ok, but can you teach me how to use this thing?

Ash: Sure May!  
May's heartbeat was getting faster and soon even more blushing. To prevent Ash from knowing, she just kept silent and got on the Devastator.

Ash: Ok, do you see that small control center on the Devestator?

May: Yeah I see it

Ash: Get on it you'll see a new experience.

May got on the Devastator and was surprised on how advanced the machine was.

Ash got on one of the Devastator and taught may how to use it.

Ash: Ok to walk. Try to move your feet. It will automatically move.

May felt her feet walking while the Devastator was walking.

May: Hey, Im getting a hang of this!  
Ash's face was seen on the control center's screen on the upper right corner of the screen of May's devestator. This was the same with Ash. The screen showed the area around. It was very advanced that almost everyone wanted to use this machine.

Ash taught May how to use it from Step one to Step 10. This only lasted 3 hours and then they rested for 2 hours before the attack was to begin.

2 hours later...

An announcement came out of the base saying: "All marines, we are now beginning the attack. Everyone get to their respected vehicles and transports, thank you." 350 Marines went for the chinooks waiting to pick them up and the rest were following the Devestator's and the Annihalator's. With the combination of high morale and strong weapons, The small force fought its way to the Alien stronghold. It was covered in forests and cloaking technology. That was the job of the Devastator to handle. The pilot of the annihalator was alerted on the Cloaking tower seen by its sensitive cloaking device detector and destroyed it, soon after the aliens were visible. Almost every kill was done by the devestators. The Annihalators and the Devestator's armor were immune to any attack by the aliens, which was an advantage for the humans. They killed every alien on sight and made sure none will survive. The Marines' advance was quick paced. They only reached the stronghold in 2 hours despite the heavy resistence in the area. No casualties were reported for the whole duration. This time the devastator's began to be useless. In the stronghold, there were defensive towers capable of destroying anything nearby it. It destroyed one Devestator and the aliens defended Cebu with all they got. 5 Fighters from the Kestrel were sent towards the area. Using the fighters mighty Proton Collider, the Tower was destroyed and everyone begun saying: "Woah! Did you see that?" "Haha! That Tower got owned!" These cheers were heard on the radio and Command was shocked on how High morale was. They soon proceeded to the city of Cebu while suddenly a radio transmission was heard in Cebu.

Dawn: Is Anybody There? We are Pinned down **static** Near the Port! **Static** We need help ASAP before we die in here! PAUL! GET DO... **Cut Off**

Ash: Dawn Are you there? Dawn? Dawn!

Damn... the marines in the chinooks just got shot down. C'mon lets rescue them.

May: Ok

Everyone was already in the suburbs of Cebu which was slightly defended by the aliens. They easily fought through the Suburbs and reached downtown. They again heard another transmission.

Paul: We are taken to the alien's **Static** We are asking for immediate help imm... **Cut off**

Ash: What the hell...

As they were approaching the center of the city, they were amazed to see what happened. A complex alien structure was seen. It was a tower built for unknown purposes. Around it was a large alien base and a wall with a lot of defenses.

Ash: Command... you aren't going to believe this...

May: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Ash: I dont know May... but we must ensure it is destroyed.

As they were approaching it, They again saw the spaceship "Echelon" destroying the walls with its newly upgraded weapons. 50 Alien Space Fighters approached the Echelon. However, the captain, knowing that the Space Fighters may destroy it, sent 100 of its newly built Space Fighters similar to the Kestrel's. The Echelon has the capacity to carry at least 200 Space Fighters. It has 1 Large Proton Cannon 100 feet front of the Cockpit of the spaceship. It was made to destroy spaceships and target any side of a planet to assure mass destruction. It now has 500 Proton Guns to defend itself from enemy fighters and to attack units on the ground. It mainly uses cold fusion as its power source. Should the reactor malfunction, It can use Solar Energy to power its needs. The Echelon soon made a transmission saying: "We are here to assist you, mark any target with the Devestator's laser beacon. They advanced to the enemy base seeing a lot of enemy resistence. But, with the Annihalator's and the Devastators' help. They made it only with few casualties. They were lucky that all the defenses in the base were either destroyed or have mulfunctioned due to the attack of the Echelon. An alien spaceship was sighted hovering and trying to escape but the Echelon's proton cannon aimed at the Alien spaceship and soon it was obliterated, killing all aliens inside. As the squad approached the tower the encountered no resistance, nor did they see any bodies of the Echelon soon used its massive Proton Cannon on the tower and completely destroyed it. It was deemed that the prisoners died in the destruction of the Spaceship. There were only 17 casualties and 350 people were missing but deemed dead in the attack. But so far, It has been decided that this battle has been, but succsesful

Hope you liked this chapter.

Especially that new weapon :)

Pls Review ^_^

Q: Only a few soldiers attacked Cebu why did they win?  
A: Advanced Weaponry (The Sci-Fi side of this story :D )


	10. Act II: Enemy Units Sighted

Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of things to do at my exams.

This turns more Sci-Fi

And I changed my mind about Act III. Act II Will be done at any moment, chapter

or idk. Oh well. Here's the 10th chapter :) 

Situation Zero

Act II

Enemy Units Sighted

October 17, 2024

Operation "Pinned Down"

Annihalator Pilot: There is not yet a sign of the aliens sir.

Kenny: I know, but I feel their close.

They advanced towards Pallet town and seen yet no alien resistence.

Kenny: This might be strange...

Barry: Just keep looking...

Tactical AI: Enemy units detected, southwest

Kenny: I cant see them.

Barry: Consult our Annihalator then.

Annihalator Pilot: There seems to be a large enemy force approaching southwest but we cant see them at the moment sir.

Kenny: Strange... Keep looking

U.S Marine: ALIEN BOMBERS SIGHTED! TAKE COVER!  
Barry: What? Where?

There were 3 Alien bombers heading for a straight line on the streets where they were going.

Kenny: We're under heavy fire request immediate support immediately! Damn, they can't hear us. Everyone rally at the town airport! We will make our last stand there!

Barry: Bad news, there is an Ion storm.

Kenny: TO HELL WITH THAT! Just go to the airport and fortify it!

Barry: Ok sir...

ISS Command: We are here for your support what do you need

Kenny: Thank goodness.

Just as the Ion storm came in all communication equipment was down.

Annihalator Pilot: Camouflage detector is going down, We're going in with heat seekers.

ISS Command: This is ISS Command what are you nee... **Signal Lost**

Kenny: Command! Command! Damn it.

Annihalator Radar Crew: Radar Contact, 2 miles southeast!

Kenny: Marines, lock and load!

A faint signal from the ISS was received by the same Annihalator. Saying: " This is ISS Co... [Static] Cruise [Static] Sun is heading to your coo... [Static] 4th battalion will extract [Static then transmission ends]

Barry: I think that alien is going to spray poison on us...

Kenny: Don't worry about that! Worry about that bird about to freeze us!  
Annihalator Pilot: Missile pad number 2 loading.

Kenny: Hurry up!

Annihalator Pilot: 3...

The Bird was about to open it's mouth to freeze the marines

Annihalator Pilot: 2...

Kenny: Hurry!  
Annihalator Pilot: 1... FIRE!  
A Milisecond before the bird fires, it was hit by a missile on its left wing, crashing on the town hall.

Annihalator Radar Crew: A massive wave of aliens approaching on all directions.

Kenny: I hope that the ISS Control was right about the cruiser support.

International Space Station (ISS)

Designation: Zulu

General Brock: 2nd Battalion, 2nd Battalion do you receive this signal? 2nd Battalion!  
Joy: Stop wasting your time, Sir, there is an Ion storm in that area

General Brock: Call in 4th Battalion, they will be deployed in "Ground Zero", and send in Cruiser Red Sun for any support in case a large alien force should be detected in the area.

Joy: Sir! But Cruiser Red Sun is too valuable to lose!  
General Brock: And so is our men! That's my order!  
Joy soon sighs and goes to the ISS communications center. Making an announcement to the crew of cruiser "Red Sun", saying: All crew for cruiser Red Sun, I repeat all crew for cruiser Red Sun please report to dock 7 thank you.

In the meantime, Bianca and Misty were having their lunch on the ISS cafeteria while the announcement happened.

Bianca: Oh no! That means us!  
Misty: How are we supposed to eat our lunch now?

Bianca: Oh Misty, did you ever heard of the word called "Take Out"

Misty: Stop boasting about your intelligence Bianca!  
Bianca: It's not my fault that I got to be number one on the Military Exams.  
Misty: If it wasn't for that May girl I could've got number 4!

Bianca: Number 4? Tell me your joking, cause I know you are.

Joy in announcement: Bianca, Misty please report to Dock 7.

Bianca: Au Revoir!

Bianca then winked and smiled at Misty as she proceeded to dock 7 where Red Sun was docked.

Misty: Hey wait up!  
Meanwhile at the ISS Gate Control...

Dock 7 Control: Cruiser Red Sun please run a crew member inspection to see if any crew members have been left out before we pull out the jet bridge.

Sabrina: Don't worry, our late crew members, Bianca and Misty have arrived in the jet bridge as you can observe.

Dock 7 Control: We are starting to pull out the jet bridge, expect departure in about 2 minutes, Good day.

Sabrina: We are now bound for Santa Monica Military base, good day.

Santa Monica Military Base  
Designation: Delta

Ash: I just got word, we are being sent to Kanto for a search and rescure mission. Then we would wait for further orders after we have rescued 2nd battalion. Understood?  
U.S Soldiers: Sir Yes Sir!  
Ash: Good, Cruiser Red Sun will be picking us up in approximately 20 minutes on landing pad 3. I exptect you all to do your best. Remember, this is a search and rescue operation. Find 2nd Battalion and await for further orders.

17 minutes later...

Crusier Red Sun

As Cruiser Red Sun was about to land in Landing Pad 3, Certain preparations were being made for the boarding sequence to become easier and quicker.

Sabrina: We are about to land in Santa Monica Airbase Landing pad 3. Please proceed to your stations. Thank you.

Bianca: I can see the Echelon on landing pad 1 and cruiser Oregon on landing pad 2.

Misty: I guess we should head to our stations now.

Bianca: Ok.

Bianca soon headed out to the communitcations center in the cruiser to communicate with the Air Traffic Controller in the airbase.

Bianca: This is Cruiser Red Sun we are requesting permission to land in Landing pad 3.

ATC: Copy that Red Sun you are cleared to land on Landing Pad 3, good day.

Misty then started to begin the final approach in landing pad 3 together with her co-pilot, Tracey.

Sabrina: Begin the landing sequence immediately.

Misty and Tracey: Affirmative.

Misty: Slowing down speed, Dropping landing gear.

Tracey: Engines are now facing upward.

Misty: 500 feet

Tracey: 350 feet

Misty 200 feet

Tracey: 50 feet.

Misty 3 Seconds to touchdown, 2, 1

Cruiser Red Sun soon landed in Landing Pad 3 and the boarding sequence began.

Tracey: Dropping cargo bay doors.

Sabrina: Very good, we can now begin the boarding sequence.

Misty: 4th Battalion is starting to board the cruiser. We may depart in approximately 10 minutes.

Santa Monica Airbase

Ash: Uhh.. May what are you doing?  
May: Just packing up all necessary stuff needed.

Ash: Ok, just to inform you, WE HAVE 3 MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE!  
May: Oh S***.

Ash soon grabbed the right hand of May and ran as fast as he can towards the Cruiser. However, May blushed slightly and so as Ash. But May's was different. Her heard was beating so fast that she cannot help but wait until they reach the cruiser.

May: Why are you so serious about this?  
Ash: It's because we're going to be left out by our ride!

May: So... I think we have 1 minute left.

May (In her mind): Damn, If Ash keeps this up he'll notice something from me.

Ash (In his mind): I think May is not that good keeping her secret.

Ash: There! Quick!

Announcement: T Minus 30 seconds to departure

May: Hurry!

With all Ash and May's speed they reached the Cruiser on time.

'

Cruiser Red Sun

Ash and May were lucky that they reached the cruiser on time. However, they are sweaty and decide to wipe their sweat with their own hankerchief.

Ash: We;re lucky we reached our ride on time May,

May: Sure we are, but Ash, I am sorry that I delayed you.

Ash: It's ok.

1 hour later.

Sabrina in announcement: We are now arriving in the Kanto region. Due to the terrain of the area, we will use dropships instead of us landing there. Thank you.

Bianca: Missile launch detected,

Red Sun Radar crew: Where?  
Bianca: In my radar it seems to have been originated on the higher mountains.

Red Sun Radar Crew: Seems to be an Anti-Air battery, but who owns it?

Sabrina: All crew to have multiple aircraft sighted, and are about to attack us.

Bianca: Seems to be Russian...

**Alarm Sounds**

Bianca: I am detecting an extremely large object in my radar. Its length is 3 Kilometers in length and 2000 meters in height.

**Louder Alarm Sounds**

Bianca: Something faster than a missile is coming!  
Sabrina: What?  
Not soon after, Cruiser Red Sun was hit by a Tactical Laser by a Russian spaceship; The Akula.

The Red Sun however, was not yet destroyed and is still airworthy.

But luckily, the Russian fighters were destroyed by the weaponry used by the Red Sun.

May: Ash? Are you ok?

Ash: Yes I am.

Bianca: I am picking up a faint transmission, it might be from 2nd battalion.

Kenny: This is 2nd Batt [Static] We are under heavy... [Static] The Russians are obliterating the aliens one by one, I think they wanna fight us.. [Static] We're pinned down! We need fire support ASAP! Pleas [Static then transmission ends]

Meanwhile at the Akula...

Drew: Has our new weapon been tested yet?  
James: Yes, it proved to be a succsess.

Drew: Good, the aliens were just a distraction for the Americans to attack while we develop our newly designed weapon. Soon, we can take revenge on America for attacking our stronghold in Iraq.

Jessy: We must keep this weapon a secret, I suggest we return to base.

Drew: Yes, return to base..

The Akula soon returns to an unknown location in order to keep their newest weapon a secret, however little did they know that Red Sun is still operational and that some soldiers of 2nd Battalion are still alive.

Pallet Town Ruins

The Red Sun was looking for 2nd Battalion before they return to base in a few minutes, The spacecraft was severely damaged, but is still airworthy and it's radar systems still work. Suddenly Bianca heard a beep in the radar, suggesting that 2nd Battalion was in that location.

Bianca: We have found 2nd Battalion, or what's left of it.

Sabrina: Send 3 Assault Crafts for escort and 2 Drophips. We would then be getting the hell out of here.

3 Assault Crafts and 2 Dropships were dispatched to rescue the battered 2nd Battalion. Almost giving up their hope, they saw the dropships and began cheering for joy, They then raised their flares up high to pinpoint their location and soon were picled up by the Dropships and began to return to Santa Monica Airbase.

ISS Control: Red Sun, have you rescued 2nd Battalion

Sabrina: Yes sir, we are returning to base.

Q: Is that the science ISS?  
A: No, it is a space staion carrying the highest military officials in America, Britain, Australia, Philippines and Indonesia.

Q: Is Drew's a** going to be kicked?  
A: Yes.

I hope you like this chapter :)


	11. Act III: A New Enemy

Act IV will be the flashback sequence.

That is all.

Act III: A New Enemy

ISS Control

October 18, 2024

"Red sun! Do you copy do you copy! Over" This transmission was always being brodcasted to the cruiser, Red sun. Unfortunately, there was no response at all. General Brock wanted to send a search and rescue unit to search for the Red Sun. However, the area was deemed dangerous due to Ion storm activity being known in these areas. Almost giving up hope, the ISS soon received a response from Bianca which was weak saying, "This is Cruiser Red.. [Intereference] our engines... [interference] please advise that we might need an... [end of transmission]. A communications officer soon reported this to ISS High Command, saying "I have received a transmission from the cruiser..." His report was soon interrupted by a broadcast made by Drew from the spaceship "Akula". "You Americans have broken the pride of the Soviet Union... no longer." Wiona soon responded, shouting to him, "What have we done to you Russians?" with Wattson responding "Please settle down, I want to make peace with you, besides what have we done to you?" Drew then said, "PEACE? What a hilarious word you are talking about, remember Iraq? WAS THAT PEACE TO YOU? YOU HAVE BROKEN OUR PRIDE! OUR ECONOMY SOON WENT TO A DEPRESSION! OUR POVERTY RATE HAS BEEN INCREASING ALREADY! WAS THAT EVEN WHAT YOU PLANNED? Wattson then said, "You attacked Iraq, you were the ones who brutally torchured the civilians! Drew then retaliated with a sentence saying. "You dont know what they did to us... they threatened us with a nuclear strike! Wiona then responded. "How do you know that it was then who threatened you? Terrorists threatened you not them. With Drew responding "Prepare to suffer what we suffered... America will fall." The ISS soon experienced a blackout. Brock knew that the ISS carried all the necessary equipment to track any military movements. He also knew that America was under the threat of being attacked. "Dont worry, its just an Electro-Magnetic Pulse" Wattson commented on the blackout. Brock then said "There are no solar flares on record, sir. Engineers say that they cant even turn on the backup generators. I think the ISS is being influenced by an EMP missile, which also proves that America will be under attack." "Time will tell general, time will tell" Wattson said.

D-7 "Sightseer"

Over the Eastern seaboard of the United States.

10 minutes after the blackout on the ISS, a D-7 Sightseer was sent to see if there is any suspicious enemy activity over the eastern seaboard of the United States. "I am seeing... no targets at the moment"

Said the radar operator. The ATC then responded. "You will be in the skies for 30 minutes, we are making sure that we can prepare for an attack. 10 minutes later, they saw something on radar. "Uhh... we are getting 1 uniden... 2.. no 5... Im getting a hundred of them sir... MISSILE ALERT!" [Cut off]

The ATC, surprised on how quick this happened, alerted the United States Army, Navy and the Air Force. The "Fall of America", has begun...

New York

35 Minutes after detection of enemy units.

People are in the state of panic, the military began deploying anti-air defenses and were taking defensive positions around the city. "Only a few months since it was rebuilt, it was meant to be destroyed after all.." This was said by the commander of the defending force on the city. A large number of civilians were trying to evacuate, unfortunately, they were caught on surprise by the Russian spaceship, the Akula. The defenders of the city noticed that the Russian army was stronger than expected. Their spacecraft were heavily armored and were carrying more weapons. The Akula, upon disabling its optical camouflage system (OCS), fired its tactical laser on the center of New York. The sky soon became red. The city was engulfed with flames. As things were about to get worst, The Akula dropped 750 T-1 Destroyers. This machine was the equivalent of the Devestator. Only it had more powerful legs. It has 2 Laser chainguns on its arms and more powerful armor. However, it had ti sacrifice its speed. Unlike American deployment from spacecraft, Russian spacecraft can deploy infantry using Drop pods while Americans use transports. Large waves of missiles were fired from the SAM sites in the city, however, they were intercepted by the Akula. After 10 minutes, 30,000 American soldiers died. The rest knew that they had to retreat to save more lives. However, 5,000 refused to retreat and decided to delay the Russians, while the rest retreated. They sacrificed in order to make the retreat possible and to defend the whole country. They consisted of 17 Annihalators, 35 Devestators, and the rest are soldiers. Aritillery fire rained down on the defenders and massive casualties took place. They had no contact with command, no support, they had nothing but their guns and weapons. Even at 20,000 feet, gunfire can still be seen. The city was nearly destroyed. After 13 Hours of fighting, there were 5 Devestators, 2 Annihalators and 575 soldiers remaining. They were scattered along the city trying to survive from the Russians. The Russians soon reached the Statue of Liberty. Drew was there on the island doing a speech. "This so called "America" will no longer exist! Throughout these years, they have made us suffer in both economic and politic systems! Now, they shall experience what we endured, the pain we have endured! No longer will we suffer from these capitalist pigs, No longer shall we fall. We will rebuild, the great Soviet Union!" The soldiers present on the island began cheering, saying: "URA! URA! URA!" continous times. Drew then continued. "With the fall of this statue, these Americans are nothing, they will have no freedom, no liberty. As I end my speech, we shall tear... down... this... SYMBOL!" The croud then began cheering. "URA! URA! URA!" Drew then went to the Akula to witness the event. The Akula aimed its large railgun at the Statue of Liberty. It fired, ultimately destroying the Statue of Liberty. The American stragglers saw this from the mainland and their morale began to decrease. The civilians who saw this on television cried.. Their once proud symbol, turned into rubble. While the Russians were cheering.

I hope you like this chapter

and I hope no one got offended


End file.
